The Young (Season 1)- Meet The Cast
by nxtfan123
Summary: The Young is my newest reality show on FanFiction. 30 people from Flordia stay in 1 house, competing for 100,000 dollars. Fighting, comedy, drama, romance! These are the people from WWE NXT/FCW.


FILMED MID-2012-EARLY-2013

The Young: Meet The Cast

The Young is my newest reality show on FanFiction. 30 people from Flordia stay in 1 house, competing for $100,000. Fighting, comedy, drama, romance! These are the people from WWE NXT/FCW.

Big E.- Well, I wondered what the E in his name meant. But he wouldn't tell me. I guessed Elijah, Evan, and even Eggs. But the E is a mystery I need to find out. Anyways, I found out he powerlifts and that he is a really tough guy. He lifts trees for pleasures. He also excersices every day.

Corey- He describes himself as a heart-throab and he says that he gets a lotta' ladies. Oh yeah! He's that smooth. He once went on a date with Jennifer Lawrence and Anne Hathaway at the same time. He wishes to be in the next Twilight movie and he wants to take Edward's place.

Audrey- She is from Houston and she has a southern accent. I think everyone will love to hear her talk. She has a lucky cowboy hat from home that she brings with her everywhere. She is also from a small town in Houston, so if you blink, you miss it.

Paige- This girl is creepy. She is apparently a goth. She says that she has anger issues and she hates people. If someone looks at her funny, she'll either try to punch them or strangle them. I told her to calm down, and she attacked me. That's when the interview with her ended.

Emma- This girl is a dancer. Not a good one though. She showed me some dance moves and there were terrible. Sorry. She said PSY inspired her to dance. She has won every dance battle, but that's because everyone died looking at her dance moves. So she won by forfiet.

Bo- This guy acts like a kid. He asked me to feed him his carrots. I tell ya'. He plays with toys, he loves stickers, and he blows bubbles. His favorite place to visit is the McDonalds Playplace. He also plays with his fingers. How weird! He is 22 but acts like 6.

Richie- He lives at the zoo. That's right! He has a baboon heart. He was raised by baboons. I didn't believe him, until I met his parents. What monkeys! He has hairy pits, which he showed me. Eww! Richie says he'll jump on anything he sees. Even me.

Leo- What an ugly guy! He's a janitor at Maya Finkel High. He has the worst hygeine in America. Isn't that terrible? He said he haven't took a shower in 5 months. And he haven't wash his hair in 3 years. The most disgusting contestant ever!

Xaiver- Now, this guy is a way better dancer than Emma. He can also rap. His rap name is X-Man. He has an album called "Lemme See Yo' Knuckles", made by Rap Dudes Record. I never heard of that record label or that rapper or that album. Hmmmm...

Chris (or Kassius)- This guy was normal...or boring. Then, he finally told me a secret. He told me he was...a superhero! He told me stories about how he defeated his villians and his adventures. He literally had me on the edge of my seat. In my opinion, the greatest contestant!

Seth- I thought this guy would be interesting. More interesting than Chris. He was a rockstar! But a bad one. He can't sing. And he can't use a guitar. Or drums. Or a microphone. Not the worst singer. But he was so terrible.

Charlotte- I gave this girl the nickname, "The Billion Dollar Princess". She has a rich daddy, so she goes shopping every day. And she has her own private yacht. And she has 300 credit cards. And thousands of clothes. That's someone you should be jealous of.

Summer- This girl is one of the nicest people I ever met! She gave me nice comments, she can't wait to meet the other contestants. What a nice girl! She even gave me her homemade delicious chocolate chip cookies. I need them again.

Dani- This beautiful lady is a swimsuit model. How nice! She wears a swimsuit every wear she goes. It was 32 degrees and it was snowing outside and she was making snow angels. That's pretty tough! She's ready for this show!

Roman- This guy is a screamer. With bad breath. That's all I gotta say!

Dean- I felt so bad for this guy. I made him cry. I didn't mean to though. I made him cry 3 times. First, I said his hair was pretty messy. Second, I said nice socks. Third, I said why does he cry a lot. After that, I said he can leave.

Anya- I didn't really get anything. She's Russian. So, I didn't understand anything she said. I needed Google translate to understand. Special thanks to Google Translate! On the show, she was will have subtitles because I can't understand her language.

Sasha- What a sassy chick! She was so rude, but not more rude than Paige. She told every contestant to watch their back. She also said she's very demanding. At the snack table, she demanded me to feed her ribs. How tough!

Brad- All righty, again, I thought this guy was going to be better than Kassius. He's good but not better. He's an actor in the making. He has his own cameraman. Cool! He hopes to be in the remake of Casablanca. What a great man!

Adrian- This guy is obsessed with biscuts. He loves any kind of biscuts. Popeyes, KFC, etc. Other than that, he met this guy named Oliver at the snack table. Now they are best friends. They are both from England. So, they'll see each other on the show again.

Oliver- This guy is obsessed with tea. He loves any kind of tea. Lipton, Nestea, etc. Other than that, he met this guy named Adrian at the snack table. Now they are best friends. They are both from England. So, they'll see each other on the show again.

Luke- This guy has the most amazing beard I ever seen. But he keeps rubbing it. Don't know why. He's a redneck. He wants to win this money for his wife and three kids. How nice! He's pretty kind-hearted too.

Davina- Her face is censored because she wears a mask. I finally caught her with her mask off and when I looked at the camera, her face was censored. But she has a red and black mask. I asked her take the mask off, and she kicked me in the chest.

Jake- This guy would describe himself as a sidekick. And he became Corey's sidekick. He also said he loves to read books. He read Diary Of A Wimpy Kid to me. What a good book! He made it even greater.

CJ- We barely had time to talk. He was play his Gameboy for hours. He never stopped. The only thing we really talked about was Mortal Kombat & Mario Kart. He said he hopes to become a video game creator. Figures!

Bray- This is the guy who ruined the snack table. Why, Bray, WHY! He hopes to win this money for more food. He promised that if he wins, he will buy a new snack table. That's pretty nice. But he still ruined it!

Aiden- He directs movies. Any kinds of movies. But I never heard of them. Taking The Tiger's Cheese, Love That Computer Hat, The Newest Cop Car. Have you heard of that? I know I didn't. He said it wasn't in theaters.

Briley- The first second he walked in, he wanted to take me the gas station. He is the worst driver ever! I nearly died. Seriously. We almost crashed into a truck. It was worst driving back to the studios. We crashed but survived.

Conor- He came in with plenty of cheese. Mozzarella, Cheddar, and Swiss. I asked for a piece of Swiss. He slapped my hand. I really think he's a rat. He looks like one and eats like one. He even has a tail.

Sakamoto- The final contestant is a yoga instuctor. He's very peaceful and calm. That's good. But he said he probably wouldn't be calm in the house with the 29 other "wild dummies". Those are fighting words, my friend.


End file.
